Split
by jojosephs
Summary: SLASH Biff/Marty. Biff Tannen from 1955 gets split into two indentical people. One stays in 1955 but the other has to get used to 1985 with the help of Marty. Probably OOC on Biff's part. I dunno.


**I own nothing.**

**I don't know why I dig this pairing. Maybe because there's barely any of it. The pairing takes a while to get started. Give it a chance.**

**Do flame if you're really, _really_ angry.**

* * *

The Doc really should have thought this through. Perhaps it had just been too much to think about recently; what with him getting married and having two kids to protect _and _teach the laws of time travelling to. He'd just assumed it was one big coincidence: there was a "Biff Tannen" in nearly every time he and his family travelled to. True, they got less and less as they travelled further away from Hill Valley, but there was almost always one there. And in most of these times, the Tannen was always a trouble maker. Being a bully just seemed to be in the Tannen genes.

It was actually Clara who'd been clever enough to notice at first: "I understand he may have a big family but don't you think it's a little odd? It's just always exactly the same, wherever we go. He's the bully, the 'enemy'. Often ends up in manure."

Emmett had agreed it was strange, but it hadn't seemed so important. In fact, it was often comforting to know your enemy's weak spots.

Unfortunately, the Tannen problem was not so much a coincidence... more like a disturbance that was now dependant on copying this one man's personality over and over again. Then one day, it copied one too many.

Emmett had known that messing with a family was never a good idea, but he'd had to, it was vital. In the year 2050, Riff Tannen (the third) had managed to sneak into Emmett's time train with an extremely valuable necklace. His family's unsuccessful life was too much for him, and he wanted to forget being that poor, so he decided to give the necklace to one of his ancestors, anyone. But why oh why do they always choose Biff Tannen from 1955? It could have been any of them. ANY of them. But it had to be him.

Of course, another horrific alternate universe was created, and once again the problem object was taken back by the Doc, but all the time travelling had taken its toll on Biff Tannen. The proper universe returned, and the Doc was left shaking in relief with two Tannen's slumped...

Two?

One... two.

Oh shit.

There were two Biff Tannens. Both from 1955, both unconscious on the floor of the time train. The original lay with a bruise across his head, where the Doc had had to knock him out while he returned the necklace, and the second one was naked (much to Emmett's distaste) and groaning in his sleep.

Emmett made up his mind quickly. He bound the copied Biff's wrists together, and set the time train back to 1955. He quickly ushered his family back on board (Clara squeaking in horror at the two Biff's) then they were off. Emmett threw the original Biff off of the train when they reached his time, then Emmett parked the train on an abandoned train track in 1985.

The Brown family sat in silence as Emmett threw a blanket over the Biff clone.

"Which Tannen is that? It's not Riff, he's got black hair," Clara said, observing the sleeping boy's grimace.

"It's the 1955 one. It's Biff," Emmett said sadly, running his hand through his silver hair. His eyes were wild. "We must have disturbed the genes of his family way too much, there have been so many close shaves, so many copies in different universes. It's tried to space out so it doesn't stretch so much... this is what I was afraid would happen to Marty and his family... only I've just realized we see less of them than the Tannen's."

"Boys, could you go to bed please? We need to sort this out," Clara hugged Jules and Verne, who then muttered "'night Dad" then left.

"So what do we do?" She asked, pacing up and down. "We can't travel to other universes, right? That's what you said."

"No," Emmett said, "he's not from another universe, he's just an exact copy of Biff from 1955. I can't take him to 1955, he'd meet himself and that would be incredibly confusing for the both of them. I can't just dump him anywhere either. He needs to be told the truth, and when we've made sure he won't do anything stupid, maybe we'll let him settle down somewhere. Of course he'll probably end up in prison or something knowing his personality, but at least he won't interrupt the space/time continuum! And I'll have to keep an eye on his whereabouts even after that-"

"Can't we just forget him after we've explained?" Clara put in. "This man and his descendants have caused more trouble for us than anyone-"

"No, Clara I'm sorry, but he could have been copied for another reason, like he might be needed to replace the original Biff at some point... we'll have to wait and see if any other universes are created, it's unlikely but theoretically possible."

"Why have you brought us here? To 1985?"

"Well we'll need to get through to him that he can't return to 1955 as quickly as possible if we ever want to sleep again. I think the best thing we can do is show him that Marty's here. That way he'll understand what happened with the almanac and he should believe us."

He disappeared for a few moments then returned with a stretcher on wheels.

* * *

Marty yawned, and shifted his feet slightly on the couch. It had been two months since he'd arrived back in 1985 for good, and he was happy... at least about being home and practicing his music. But... things with Jennifer could be better. They weren't exactly arguing, but there didn't seem to be any of the magic that there had been before. Though he hated himself for it, he couldn't help wondering if maybe this was a slightly different Jennifer to the one he'd known before he first went back in time. Or maybe he was a different Marty. He wasn't sure. He knew that the idea of the perfect couple to have the exact same interests was a load of crap... but Jennifer did seem more enthusiastic about his favorite things than she had been previously, and now there were awkward silences between them, instead of the comfortable ones they'd once had with cuddling and hand holding.

He knew that now the future was not set, but he'd sort of hoped it would remain similar to the one he'd seen, though obviously they'd be wealthier and his son not such a wimp.

Marty jumped as the phone went. Rolling off of the couch he picked it up; "Hello?"

"Marty?"

"Hey Doc? Is that you?"

"Yeah, listen I-"

"Oh man, it's great to hear you again, it's kinda boring 'round here without you."

"Yeah thanks Mar-"

"And things with Jenni-"

"Marty!"

"What?"

"I need you to come see me. I'm back at my laboratory. Some thing's happened that you really need to help me out with. Can't explain now. Come on down though."

Marty grinned and put the phone down.

* * *

"Hey Doc! Ma'm!" Marty chirruped happily as he walked through the door. "So what are you doin' back here, Doc? Surely your train's big enough?"

"Oh I'll explain everything Marty, it's just that I need to keep this particular thing as far away from time travelling equipment as possible. Sit down, now." Said Emmett.

Marty did as he was told. Apparently this was serious. "Is everyone okay?" He asked, thinking about Jules and Verne.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Except for this guy." Emmett wheeled a chair around, and Marty yelped and stood up when he saw an unconscious Biff Tannen strapped to the chair. He was dressed simply in sweat pants and a white shirt that was slightly too small for him.

"Did he? Is he? Did he follow us somehow?"

"Sit down, Marty!" Marty did. "Listen, you know how there always seems to be a Tannen everywhere we go? I mentioned that to you on the phone last month, yes? Well we managed to get mixed up with the 1955 Biff Tannen again, and there was another alternate universe that was awful, but when we put things to rights, there were two of the same Tannen!"

Marty listened to the rest of the situation nervously, running his hands through his hair. When the Doc had finished, he stared expectantly at Marty.

"Doc... when Biff wakes up, even if we do get through to him, he could kill us for messing him up in the first place... it's just not gonna work out if he sees me. And you'd better have a locking system on the controls of your time machine... how did that Riff guy control it anyway?"

The Doc looked sheepish, "There's an instruction manual that goes with it."

Marty stared at him. "Yeah this is so _not_ gonna work."

"Oh Marty, we HAVE to make it work... and if he really does go insane and try to kill us, then we'll... get him some help. And you know I wouldn't do that unless I really had to." Emmett shuddered, thinking of himself being committed in the alternate 1985.

They all jumped when they heard a groan from behind them.

Biff lifted his head, "Ugh. What the...?" He looked at the straps binding him to the chair, then he looked up and caught site of Marty. "YOU!?"

Marty backed away slightly. "Uh, easy Biff, I need to-"

"I'll kill ya, you little BUTT-HEAD!! Come on! What is this? SOME KINDA GAME?"

"No! No! You need... you're not yourself." Marty tried, unhelpfully.

Biff roared and struggled uselessly against his bonds. "YOU.."

Luckily the Doc chose that moment to sedate Biff, who flopped forwards ungracefully.

* * *

The next day when Biff woke again, he continued to yell and struggle, barely allowing Marty or the Doc to get any words in between. After a lot of, "Let me the fuck go" and "butt-heads" and "come on Klein, you butt-head, what's it all about?" Biff finally tired himself out and mumbled "Whad'ya want from me, then?"

Marty almost felt sorry for him then. It must suck to have a priceless almanac and necklace waved in front of your face then snatched away again within two days, then find yourself strapped to a chair by the local nut and your sworn enemy. Then again he had tried to crush Marty and possibly rape Lorraine. He wondered if Biff would have... but no. The important thing right now was that he hadn't.

"Okay Biff, first drink this." Marty held the cup out to him and tilted it, standing as far away as possible in case Biff sprayed it into his face. He didn't though. Then Marty held out some bread, waiting until Biff swallowed it hungrily.

"I'm gonna kill you when I get free, Klein." Biff threatens tiredly.

"Right, first of all. My name isn't Calvin Klein. It's Marty. Marty McFly. I'm Lorraine Baines and George McFly's son and this is the year 1985."

Biff let out a noise like a laugh. "What? Do you think this is funny? That I'm gonna fall for that?"

"Look, I know there's no way you're going to believe me, at least not right now, but I'll give you all the proof I can for now." Marty sat back in the chair facing Biff, but again not too close.

"You remember the night I took the almanac from you?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget that you little butt-head? I guess you've won a whole load of shit from that thing."

"No, actually I burned it."

"WHAT?"

"Look, don't you see? How could that almanac just exist like that? It was from the future! I was gonna bring it back with me, but then you, from the future got a hold of it and gave it to you in 1955. That old guy who gave it to you. That was you!"

Biff was shaking his head, even though it made sense. "Oh cut the crap, I'll bet that was a... stitch up. I bet this whole thing is! Anyway, that guy was nothing like me. No resemblance at all!"

Marty rolled his eyes. "Okay, what about the dance! Your gang saw two of me running around! YOU saw two of me! Remember? You were gonna fight me outside, and then the door opened and hit me in the face? You saw me, yeah?"

"I saw-"

"And then when you tried to crush me in your car. I was holding onto the side of your car. How could I do that? And I was on a hovver board! You saw me get lifted up by something flying, right? That was the time machine. _I _was back in 1955... twice."

Biff was red in the face. "You're insane. You're nuts. Let me the hell go."

* * *

Marty spent one week telling Biff what had happened, over and over again. He showed Biff as much 1980's technology as he could, playing him music and showing him photos of everything. Biff was exhausted. It was humiliating enough that he was bound and followed around even to use the bathroom. He'd attempted to escape countless times, but the Doc and Marty were always ready for it, never actually hurting him physically to get him back in his chair.

The Doctor "Emmett Brown" he was called, came in everyday to explain why he couldn't return to 1955, and that there were two of him now in this time line. He also told him that he must never attempt to time travel to try and set his life right, because he could be split again, or disappear completely, or the entire universe would explode.

The Doc actually creeped him out a lot; he was always waving his arms around, his eyes were too wide and he constantly reminded him about what he couldn't do. He was fun to annoy though, which Biff did by saying things like: "So if I went up to myself in this time line..."

Finally, after another week passed and Biff had been allowed to glimpse Hill Valley in 1985 with his own eyes (still tied up of course) Biff accepted that he was in 1985. Or that if Marty and the Doc were mad, then he almost certainly was as well.

During the days, he got extremely bored, especially when Marty wasn't around. For some reason and something that he'd never admit to, he actually looked forward to seeing the young McFly. Perhaps they were less awkward after Biff had insisted that he would not have raped Marty's mother. Because he wouldn't have. He'd have been sent to prison, and Lorraine wouldn't have fallen in love with him.

"She was the right girl for me... at least I thought she was. I was drunk, was just gonna rough her up a little, man."

Marty wasn't impressed, but he'd calmed down and then gone through the laws of 1985. Most of them were the same, although he already knew about homosexuality, seeing as he'd gone nuts when a gay couple had kissed on a movie he'd seen. Marty had explained to him why it was legal, and the Doc had helpfully put in that later people did more than a peck on the cheek in films.

* * *

After rehearsing with his band for what he called: "the Rebound, part II", Marty walked back home with Jennifer.

"So... how's the Biff guy? Is he settling down okay?"

"He's getting used to it, I think... I'm just worried that if I let him out he's gonna go on a rampage. You never know, right?"

Jennifer nodded looking a little downcast. "Yeah, just don't keep him locked up forever, that's not right."

"Oh no, I know. I wouldn't. Um, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good," she whispered "but I think we need to talk... about us."

Marty knew what was coming. "I really like you Marty, but we've not really been the same since... you know." Marty nodded. "And, I just, you've got a lot going on right now, what with your band and looking after Biff, and I don't know, maybe in the future we might work again, but I don't think we should be together this way anymore."

"Yeah, I understand." Marty smiled at her, "I'm really sorry if you've been feeling pushed away, but... let's be friends still, yeah? We've got quite a lot in common."

* * *

Another week later Marty walked into the Doc's laboratory, where Biff sat staring intently at the television, but quickly switched it off when he saw Marty.

"Hey, I got you dinner." Marty gave him the pizza and sat next to him. Biff was now untied, having sworn not to run off, although he was still locked in, especially at night.

"I'm gonna kill you when I get outta here McFly," said Biff, happily. But there was no malice behind the words now. He just seemed to need to say it every time he saw Marty. Of course he failed to mention that he had no intention of ever leaving Marty. It was too weird being in this time alone. He needed someone to guide him through it, anyone who wasn't the Doc, anyway.

"Of course you are. What were you watchin'?" Said Marty, tiredly.

"Oh, nothin'. There's nothin' on much really." Biff felt his temperature rise slightly. He'd been watching some random chat show, and there had been a gay couple on it. Fighting with one of the others parents... 'Why am I so interested?' He thought, munching on his pizza.

Marty switched the TV back on and flicked to a show with lots of music on. 80's music sounded strange to Biff. He didn't like it or dislike it yet. The electronic sounds were eerie and pleasant, but they didn't really sound like a tune to him. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

Biff was sitting with both arms round the back of the couch. He began to gently poke Marty in the back of the head then began to poke a little harder.

"Cut it out, man." Marty gently batted his hand away. Biff smirked.

He liked to irritate Marty. Marty didn't react to being called a coward anymore, to Biff's annoyance, but he was slightly indignant whenever he made jokes about his height. Marty always insisted that he wasn't _that_ short, it was just that Biff was too tall.

After a while Marty spoke again; "I think tomorrow we should go down into town... you know, introduce you to everyone."

Biff frowned, "I thought you said I couldn't meet myself... I don't wanna wind up lookin' like some complete butt-head."

"Well me and the Doc went through your family tree. It turns out you had a distant cousin who died and had around three kids, though none of them have gotten in contact. So you could say you're one of them, and you wouldn't have to change your name... the you from this time could just assume you turned up here out of coincidence."

"And what the hell am I s'posed to do then? I don't have any papers or anything to get a decent job. Even if I did, I'd probably still end up workin' for your butt-head father," Biff was still bitter about finding out what _would_ have happened to him if he'd been the one to stay in 1955.

Marty ignored the insult and shrugged; "Well, we could try to get you into the school again... I mean you had to stay behind a year anyway didn't you?"

"Yeah... well it wasn't my fault, anyway they needed me on the football team. I was great at that."

"It might easier if we told everyone you're a year younger... they'd be more accepting if they didn't think you were stupid." This earned Marty a shove.

Biff stared down at Marty, and paused for a second. "Jesus. Why didn't I see it before?"

"What?" Said Marty, a little uncomfortably.

"You're just like Lorraine, you even look like her."

"Well I'm not her... and don't you dare be rude to her if you see her tomorrow."

Biff looked up; "You think she'll recognize me?"

"No... not as the same Biff. And she didn't recognize me, thank God," Marty shuddered.

"I can't believe your own mother went for you! It's sick!" Biff laughed.

"You don't have to tell me man, I was there." Marty cleared away the rubbish then sat back down again. There was another comfortable silence.

"I bet I could get back on the football team. I won't mess it up this time. I'll keep playin', might go national one day," Biff had a determination in his face that Marty had never seen before. He looked back at Marty; "You said I had a grandson in the future."

Marty nodded.

"So who are his parents?"

"You have a daughter. She's twenty-two and lives on the other side of town. Her name's Bella. I don't know who her mother is or who Griff's father is."

"My future's a pile a' shit."

Marty felt a small pang of fear run through him. Was Biff going to blame everything on him now? The Doc wasn't here. It was late. His parents just thought he was having a sleepover at the Doc's house. They didn't mind that.

"I'm not gonna mess this time up, y'know. You kinda messed my time up," Biff was eyeing Marty now.

"We... we didn't mean to. You just kept turning up everywhere."

Biff snorted, walked over to his bunk, and lay down.

* * *

"Hey Mom!"

"Hey honey, did you have a good time last night?" Lorraine McFly smiled at her son, then stopped slightly when she caught sight of Biff.

"Yeah, um... this is Biff, he's like, distantly related to the other Biff. But they haven't met each other." Marty felt extremely awkward.

"Uh, nice to meet you Lor-, uh Mrs McFly." Biff looked at Lorraine. Obviously older, she was still very attractive, but it was strange.

"Well, that _is _a surprise, you're just the spitting image of him when he was a boy! Strong genes I guess?" She smiled and offered the boys a cookie.

Biff looked confusedly down at his jeans while Marty explained some more; "Yeah, Biff is gonna try and get into our school for um, football and stuff, before the semester is over."

Lorraine asked more questions about the young Biff, and they were soon joined by Linda.

Biff was surprised to learn she was Lorraine's daughter. Sure, she wasn't ugly, but _Marty_ was prettier than her!

After lunch Biff and Marty went outside. Marty's black car glinted in the sunshine that flowed into the open garage. On the bonnet of the car was some polish and the unmistakable sound of polishing could be heard.

"Oh God, it's you," Marty whispered. "Just play it cool, okay, he has never met you before and you're a distant cousin's son or whatever."

Marty reached out and grabbed the polish off of the car. Just as predicted; "HEY BUTT-HEAD WHERE ARE YOU-... oh hey Marty! I'm sorry I didn't see you there and... who's this guy?"

The younger Biff took in the sight of himself as an older man. It was weird. "I'm Biff, I'm like, really distantly related to you, though I see no resemblance... and I'm stayin' in these parts for a while."

Marty managed to hide a snort, and watched with interest as the older Biff took a step forwards.

"Oh yeah?" Older Biff grunted, "Well you'd better not be here to scrounge off of me. I got nothin' to give ya. It's all goin' to my daughter."

"I'm not," said younger Biff, "it's just a coincidence that we're both here." He turned towards Marty. "Nice car, by the way." And went back inside.

Marty prayed to God that Biff wouldn't attempt to get his car in a load of manure, and followed him indoors.

Biff was sat on Marty's bed, staring at all the photos when Marty came in. "'You okay?" He said, sitting next to the larger boy.

"Yeah I'm good. I think this could work, y'know? Me in this time. I'll get onto the football team. 'You ever do any sports?"

Marty shook his head. "Apart from running, no. Music's the thing for me."

"Yeah, I s'pose if you did join the football team you'd be crushed in three seconds flat. Look at you, you're your mother without tits."

"Piss off man, Needles used to say that." Marty remembered how that used to get to him.

"Needles? What kind of a jerk ass name is that?"

"It's his sir name, real name Douglas but he hates it."

"Who is he?"

"He's like..." _You _"Kind of the school idiot. Not so much a bully, more of a trouble maker. Oh, he's your friend Skinhead's nephew."

"Shit, I ain't even thought about those three butt-heads," Biff's expression was of slight disgust, "d'ya know what happened to 'em?"

"I don't know about 3-D but Skinhead's in jail and Match does the same job as you for someone else."

"Look, that's not ME, okay. I know he was. But not anymore. I wanna be a different person. I'm not ending up cleanin' cars like a butt-head for your butt-head family." Biff was staring into Marty's eyes with that determined look again.

* * *

At school Biff managed to get in surprisingly easy. It reminded Marty of how lucky _he'd_been to get in under the name Calvin Klein all those years ago. Biff had received scorn from Mr. Strickland, hearing about how the other Biff Tannen and his friends had all been "SLACKERS!" but wasn't at all surprised. Anyone and everyone who wasn't a Strickland was a slacker in his book.

The football team all looked very interested in Biff from the second he strutted into the gym. Biff wasn't just tall, he was _big_, and that was enough. Unfortunately, if Biff joined then another would have to be kicked off the team, and that person would have to be the worst player... who happened to be Douglas Needles.

Needles was livid at the intrusion. He wasn't as tall as Biff, and was generally sloppy when it came to practice for the team, but it made him look good being on it. He couldn't play any instruments, sing, write, act... this was the one thing that got him attention. That and coming from a wealthy family.

When Biff was told the situation, he took one look at Needles and smirked. This was going to be _hilarious_.

"Who the hell are you? You can't just turn up and take my position from me," Needles said darkly.

Before Biff could answer another guy put in: "Yeah well you've only got this 'position' 'cause we couldn't find any one better. But we have now."

"WHAT? Have you even seen this guy play? Yeah he's big but he looks as though he'd be on his ass in a second," scoffed Needles.

"Shut up you little butt-head. I was the best at my old school, you'll see." Biff turned and left.

"We have seen him play. He's good, Needles." The other guy turned away too.

* * *

"Your Doc guy's got some really weird books on science, I was readin' through-"

"You can _read_?"

"Shut up!" Biff thwacked Marty over the head with a book.

"Sorry. Sorry! What were you reading?" Marty edged away from Biff's assault.

"Well there was all these books about time and space, but they all had different ideas in them about stuff. There's different universes an' stuff, but nothin' about my situation."

"Yeah, well your situation seems more supernatural, doesn't it? You could have a look in that section."

"Yeah I'm workin' my way through everythin'. I'm on the human ana... the human _body_... quit laughin' butt-head... but I'm not going through those long ones."

"You like the pictures, right?"

"Yeah." Biff looked thoughtful. He'd just been through a very interesting section on sex, chapter fifteen: "_Why Do We Do It?" _and so far he'd found out some stuff that shocked him to the core. As Marty had told him; "People are more open about stuff these days, they listen to kids issues more, y'know?"

"I got a game next Friday. I'm gonna show that greasy little son of a bitch that I can play." He muttered darkly, changing the subject quickly.

Marty scribbled something down in his text book; "Just don't do what I did and get all fired up 'cause they call you a coward or somethin', that's why I used to fail all the time."

"That butt-head's goin' down." There was a rather awkward silence, then Biff said, "Are you goin' to come to the game? Not that I care!" _Except he did._

Marty looked up, surprised. "If I'm welcome, sure," he paused, "The Doc told me that you're not needed for anything else y'know... for this universe? So you don't have to be used for anythin'. This is it."

* * *

Biff stood with his football kit on in the locker rooms with Marty perched on top of a low shelf. He'd agreed to see him before the game for a bit of moral support, though Biff's exact words were; "If you tell anyone I asked you I'll kill ya, you little butt-head."

Marty broke the silence; "Just... don't let them see you have doubts, 'kay? It's the same with music. If I don't think a song we've written is perfect. I don't let them see that, I just get on with it. I don't try to get to their standards. Just my own."

Biff looked like he was putting in a huge effort to something for a moment. "Thanks," he said finally, putting a hand on Marty's shoulder.

"Awww, would you look at this, the runt and the bull are sharing some quality time together," cooed a sneering voice.

"Hey Needles," sighed Marty.

Needles stayed where he was by the door. "You know, they say that sexual activity can be distracting to a player before the game. Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"Shut up BUTT-HEAD." Biff made to go towards him, but was stopped by Marty.

"Don't give him the satisfaction," he said narrowing his eyes at Needles.

Needles snorted. "Nah, save that for your boyfriend." Then he disappeared.

* * *

"That was an awesome game! Did you get the look on Needles face when you started runnin'? Brilliant!" Marty was nearly skipping along beside Biff as they walked further.

"Yeah, yeah don't get all overexcited you little butt-head," said Biff, but he was smiling. They went back into the Doc's laboratory, into the comfortable sitting area. It was getting dark now; the team had been celebrating for a long time.

"I bet you could go national, y'know. Get yourself famous like I'm gonna be." Marty began to make himself a jam sandwich.

"Yeah... I ain't turnin' out like that other version of me you told me about, with bein' all fat and beatin' my wife an' stuff."

"Nah, you know better now. You're ready for anythin' since you were chucked thirty years ahead of your time," said Marty, sitting on the couch.

Biff joined him. "I'm gonna celebrate my victory, with this." He reached under the couch and pulled out a bottle of liquor. He offered it to Marty.

"I'm not drinkin' any of that stuff, man!" Marty pushed the bottle away slightly.

"Why? 'You a lightweight?"

"Yes!"

"Ha, well I'll drink yours for you, then." He took a swig, and then turned to watch the TV.

Marty settled down properly, and once again Biff started poking him in the back of the head, but the pokes were softer this time, and they just sat like that, Marty chuckling at random jokes on the shows they watched, with Biff continuing to swig from the bottle every so often. Eventually Marty accepted a couple of swigs himself.

"'Gonna kill you when I get outta here, M- Marty," slurred Biff.

Marty smiled nervously. This was the first time the younger Biff had called him by his first name. Up until now it had always been "McFly" or "butt-head" or "runt" and once "ass-wipe" but never "Marty".

"You've already been out of here, Biff." Marty suddenly became very aware that Biff's arm had slipped down off of the back of the couch and onto his shoulders.

Biff mumbled something else, and swigged some more liquor.

A few more minutes later Marty jumped when Biff spoke again; "Y'know... I swore to m'self I'd get you one day, l-little runt." His arm tightened around Marty's shoulders.

'Oh God', thought Marty. 'It's gonna happen now. He's gonna kill me. I should have thought this through.'

"I... I think you've had enough to drink now, Biff," he started edging away slightly, "Y- you should sleep."

"Enough," Biff repeated. He was staring at Marty intently now; "Have you had 'nough?"

"Um, yup," said Marty and it was true, he'd only had a few swigs of liquor and already he felt a little wobbly.

Biff kept getting closer and closer, and Marty began to tense up. Hopefully if Biff made a grab for him he'd be drunk enough to miss and then Marty could get away or... or something. But Biff didn't bring his arms closer, he brought his face closer. 'He's gonna head butt me?!' Thought Marty, but that was not what happened.

Marty gasped slightly when he felt Biff's lips on his. It wasn't unpleasant at all, but he tried to get up off the couch anyway. But Biff's hands suddenly came up and took a firm hold of Marty's small waist. He leaned in and kissed Marty again, this time tracing his tongue along Marty's lower lip, seeking entrance.

"Mmmph. Biff, what are you doin'?" Marty's mind was clouding even more as Biff's large hands began to move under Marty's braces.

"Shut up, butt-head," Biff muttered, and then suddenly they were kissing each other hungrily, Marty's hands running through Biff's hair, while Biff's pulled Marty's braces to snap back against his skin, causing a muffled squeak from Marty. Then he began to pull them down and off Marty's shoulders.

Somewhere in the back of Marty's brain a little voice was saying: "Stop. Stop it now or there's no going back!" But it just felt too good.

Suddenly Biff roughly grabbed the front of Marty's shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. Marty pulled away.

"No... Biff we sh-shouldn't. We're drunk."

Biff just growled and picked Marty up, carrying him over to his bed in the corner. He dropped Marty onto his back and kissed him hungrily again, making Marty whimper. Biff lifted Marty up and removed his shirt, then got to work on his own. When they were both shirtless he lowered his head to Marty's neck and began sucking and licking the soft flesh, his hands reaching lower to between Marty's legs, rubbing at a noticeable tent there.

Marty moaned, and Biff quickly undid the button and zipper, removing Marty's jeans and underwear roughly. He then pushed his own pants down, but only so they were just passed his knees.

Suddenly Marty became very aware of how much bigger than him Biff really was. It wasn't just that he could feel Biff's large erection pressing against his inner thigh as they kissed; it was everything. Marty wasn't skinny, he was just small, but Biff was tall, big, muscular, strong. He smelled of liquor and sweat. He cried out when Biff bit down slightly on his nipples.

Biff shuffled down slightly and Marty whimpered in protest at the lack of contact. Biff stuck two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, staring into Marty's eyes. The sight was oddly alluring to Marty, but he wasn't quite prepared for what came next.

Biff removed his fingers from his mouth and used his other hand to spread Marty's legs. Then he pressed one of his wet fingers at Marty's entrance.

"Biff..." Marty whispered, then let out a pained whine when Biff pushed the finger inside him. Biff leaned over and kissed him again as he pushed another finger inside Marty, who let out a noise somewhere between a sob and a moan.

For a few moments, Biff just continued kissing and biting Marty's chest, slowly moving the two fingers around inside the smaller boy. Then he pulled them out and grabbed Marty's hips. Marty's heart thumped in fear and excitement.

Biff spat into his hand and rubbed himself, then lay between Marty's legs, pushing them up onto his back and positioned himself. Then he began to slowly push inside Marty, gasping at the warm tightness.

Marty was shaking slightly. It was hurting a lot but he wasn't sure if it felt wrong or not. Finally, Biff had pushed in all the way and he stopped for a moment, muttering Marty's name quietly. Then he began to move, in and out, hard and fast.

Marty moaned and tightened his legs around Biff's waist; Biff was hitting something inside him that felt so good, and as Biff's thrusts became harder he began to cry out. Keeping one strong arm braced by Marty's head, Biff reached down between them and grabbed Marty's cock, pumping it furiously and groaning Marty's name.

Marty came with a cry, splattering all over himself, while Biff kept moving, then Marty felt him come too.

Biff rolled off of the smaller boy and they both fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Marty lay awake the next morning, but kept his eyes closed. He was terrified. What would Biff do when he woke up? Neither of them had been_ that _drunk the night before and Marty was pretty sure he'd remember. Marty couldn't even try to get up. He was very sore, and there were bruises, bites and scratch marks all over his chest. Even if Biff didn't remember he'd probably figure it out. First they were both naked, Biff had scratch marks on his chest and back and there was semen all over the sheets and both of them.

Biff had certainly seemed to know what he was doing last night, and Marty wasn't sure it was just instinct.

Marty decided he'd wait for Biff to wake up. If Biff went insane and killed him, at least it would probably be quick. If Biff screamed at him to get out, he'd just grab his pants which were... somewhere and never speak to Biff again. If...

Marty continued to trouble himself with all the worst case scenarios, and then he felt Biff stir behind him. He kept very still, with his eyes closed, preparing for the worst.

Biff had a slight headache, but nothing too terrible. He seriously needed a shower, though. His pants were still around his ankles, and he kicked them off irritably.

Marty heard Biff make a grunt of annoyance, then just grabbed him and pulled him to his chest firmly, as though Marty were delibrately making him feel rejected. Marty was shocked. Was Biff actually being affectionate? What did this mean? It was time to wake up.

"Biff?" He said, tiredly.

"Oh, you're awake," Biff yawned, "D'ya want a shower?"

"Yeah..." Marty sat up, trying not to gasp in pain.

"'You alright?" Biff tried not to make it sound like he cared too much.

"Uh-huh. Just tired."

They both got out of bed and Biff walked into the bathroom, beckoning Marty to come with him.

'Wonders will never cease,' thought Marty, and he followed Biff.

Biff dragged Marty into the shower with him, turning the shower on full blast which made Marty squeak at the first wave of cold water. As they washed themselves Biff looked closely at his work; the dark bite marks all over Marty's chest and neck stood out clearly. Marty turned around, looked up and smiled at him. Biff pulled him up into a rough kiss, which Marty responded to eagerly. Biff pushed him back against the wall but then he felt Marty's body jump violently. He looked down and saw that the smaller boy had a pained expression on his face.

"I... I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" Biff couldn't hold Marty's gaze. He hated being tender.

"No! Nah.. I'm just a bit sore." Marty straightened up and turned the shower off. He grabbed a towel and walked back to the bed and sat down. "You'll be able to get your own place soon."

"Yeah, that bed's kinda small and it's real weird in here," he sat next to Marty and started to towel dry his hair, "when are you gonna move out of your home?"

"Well, when I want to, really. I mean I'd rather pay for it myself than get my parents to but uh, yeah."

Biff leaned over and kissed him again, making to pull Marty into his lap, but Marty whimpered suddenly.

"S-sorry, sore you know?" He blushed furiously.

"Don't matter," said Biff, pushing him down onto his back and pulling the towel away from him.

"Uh.. what...?" Marty stopped as Biff kissed him again, feeling Biff's hand slip lower and lower, until it reached his already half hard cock, which he began to stroke. Marty whimpered and his erection grew bigger, then Biff made up his mind to try something new. He moved down to kiss Marty's stomach and then he reached his crotch. He leaned forward and licked Marty's erection from base to tip.

"Oh _God_..." Marty whimpered.

"Liked that, huh?" Biff smirked, and took Marty into his mouth fully, making him cry out in pleasure. Biff began to suck hungrily; spurred on by the noises the smaller boy was making.

"B-Biff, I'm gonna come... please," Marty gasped and whimpered again making to get up. The last thing he wanted was for Biff to kill him for ejaculating into his mouth.

Biff pulled his mouth away but grabbed Marty's hips and pulled him back down again. "Where d'ya think you're goin', butt-head?"

"I.. ah!"

Biff sucked Marty's cock back into his mouth hungrily, and Marty screamed and came.

* * *

"Oh hey, Mrs McFly, Marty left his sweater at my place," Biff smiled at her as he handed the clothing over to Lorraine.

"Oh thank you Biff, you know Marty's been so happy these past few days. You wouldn't think so what with him and Jennifer splittin' up, but I guess they just weren't meant to be, huh?" Lorraine smiled back.

"Yeah, it's a shame. Anyway I gotta run. Say hi to your son for me."


End file.
